moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Henry Penestel
"Ill await the cheeky blighter with a crossbow on the roof" Henry is a the owner of 'Penestel Tailors' . He was a Captain in the Stormwind Army, before being honorably discharged due to being crippeled. He was granted the Meritorious Conduct Medal, The Kings Cross, the Prisoner of War Medal, the War against the Lich King Campaign Medal and the Conspicous Service Cross .He has a wife and four Children. He currently lives in the city of Stormwind Early Life Henry was born on February the 9th, 598 K.C. His parents, Roxanne Penestel and Jaim Penestel. He was born with a twin, Leowin Penestel. Henry came out kicking and screaming, to his parents thanks. Leowin was the same. Growing up in the town of Goldshire, the boys spent their days playing in the forest, and generally getting on peoples nerves. Their mother gave birth to a daughter, Merriam. Henry would often be in minor trouble, for things such as being stupidly dirty, or having lost his scarf. Once he was given a hat as a present from an Aunt in Moonbrook. He came back, with it full of bugs. His mother said 'He would have the lice keep him company if we let him; Scruffy boy.' This phrase from his childhood would be eerily brought back up during his time at a P.O.W. At the age of 9, he began learning what he considers the greatest love of his life, his accordion. He and Leowin grew up in the noisy town, and seren forests, so it was no doubt that Henry and Leowin would grow up to play at least a bit of music. Teenager Henry, by thd age of 15, could play the accordion to perfection, and Leowin could play the fiddle. They would often be at Alehosues trying to make a penny or two. Life was A-OK. Henry and Leowin would flirt with girls, and Henry found his childhood sweetheart, Jeanne Clisson. They would be engaged within 3 months, but their marigage would have to wait 8 years. It was, however in 616 K.C, Leowin decided to join the army. Henry quickly decided to follow suite, despite not really knowing what would happen. Early Career in the Millitary Henry and Leowin traveled to Stormwind, paying the expenses by playing their music. Henry was very popular, especially with his accordion. When they finally were recruited for the army, the recruiting officer had heard of their minor fame and signed them up at the first opportunity. Henry was assigned to the First Regiment, and Leowin to the Third Regiment. They began training at once, and Henry quickly rose through the ranks. He became a Corporal. Leowin stayed a Private-First Class. Henry's commanding officer said of him ' Henry is an eager recruit, and a source of much moral for the troop. Where ever he goes, there is singing and laughing. His accordion has become the mascot of the troops, and even the older trooops are not as inclined to make life hell for this throughly decent chap. It is for this reason that I have decided to advance Private Henry Morris Penestel to Coporal' Henry would soon see (minor) action in battle. He was on a patrol with two of his fellow soldiers. He was a the lead, having been promoted due to his courage (or recklessness) and came across a Goblin. Goblin's are not usually famed for living so near Stormwind, and this one was particularity aggressive. It made a lunge for Henry's horse, but he managed to bat it away with his shield. The Goblin scuttled away with a screach, but Henry and Co. charged after it. They dismantled and began stabbing it with their swords. They got on their horses and rode off, feeling like hero's despite only killing a goblin First War! In 618 K.C the Burning Crusade was declared. Henry, being part of the army, obviously took part. He drilled the troops he lead, scouted terrain for any inscursions, and killed the occasional Blood Elf. He only first saw proper action in the Siege of Hellfire Citadel. A few months later he also saw action in the Siege of The Black Temple. He saw little action, and mostly did fighting in Azeroth. He was also advanced to a Second Lieutenant for his commendable service on the home front, but nothing would prepare him for what would happen soon. First Battle, and Last. Henry saw battle, soon afterwards, in the form of the War against the Lich King. He expected it to be similar to his experience in the Burning Crusade. He was soon proved wrong in the Battle for Angrathar, the Wrathgate. He was thick in the fighting, slashing with his sword, his tin helmet struggling to stay on. At some point or anouther, Henry was cut off from his division with 3 other men, Miles Jenesen, Rob Cateran, and Oford Canrige. They were still, however fighting the undead, and the small fight progressed futher and futher away from the battle. After overcoming the dead , the men were lost. Descent Into Madness The four men walked around, dazed by the grim landscape of Dragonblight. They encoutered hulks of dead bones covered in frost, and ice. What little sun there was hurt their eyes, and the wind burnt their skin. As they wandered, futher and futher did they descend into madness. Miles claimed to see ghosts all the time, and wouldn't stop screaming. Henry would look around, dazed, humming tunes he used to play on his accordion. Rob and Ofod still retained their sanatiy in ever decreasing amounts. Eventually, they entered the Crystalsong Forest. This is where, half the group was lost. Maybe even killed. the men found in the Crystalsong Forest]] Henry and Miles were in no fit state to make decisions. Rob and Ofod took over, leading them around. Their concept of time was shattered, and they had barely had any sleep, only 3 hours in the confusingly timed cycles of Northrend. It was Rob's descision to have a proper sleep and possibly get a fire going in an abanndoned hut in the Forest. During this period of attempt rest, Miles was more agitated than usual, scratching at his eyes and making a low hissing noise. Henry's humming was evermore frantic and off pitch. It came to the point where Ofod claimed to hear a hysterical laughter in the distance. Rob failed to get a fire going, and they dicided to get what little sleep they could, with Miles whimpers and Henry's screaching. Rob took it on himself to take first watch. On the watch, Rob was awoken by the sound of a woman of, say, 17 singing. It wasn't loud, but more of a whisper on the wind. But it got louder, and Rob decided it was time for Ofod to take watch. When he returned to the camp, Rob woke up Ofod, who proceeded to scream. The men all woke up, and the the woman standing in front of them, in the high-born dress of a Noble Lady. But she was deathly pale, and had golden keys with skulls as heads around her waist. The worst bit were the candles. They screeched with one-thousand voices, all in pain and crying 'Come, Come, Come' . The Succubus (Rob had formed the conclusion that this was what they were dealing with) walked around the men, talking to them of her home and body. The Succubus could tell the men knew about here body, but what really had them on a limb was her home. The promise of warm Steak, blocks of Alterac Swiss, and Northshire Red. At this point she said ' Well boys, who's coming home.' Miles stood up, still whimpering and now staring at the Succubus's boosom. Ofod (Still mostly sane) also stood up, and looked at Rob. 'I might aswell try. She could be a friendly Druid maybe?' At that the Succubus sniggered and whispered ' Man'ari' The Succubus looked at Henry, but, luckily he was still glancing about erratically. She sighed and said 'Very well then Boys. Let your friends die out here. ' Rob and Henry could still her psychotic laughs well into the night Capture Henry and Rob would stay in their makeshift camp. They would take turns on gaurd, and slowly but surely, Henry stopped his frantic humming, and even beggining to be able to use a crossbow again. Henry would keep watch while Rob collected berries. One night, an intruder entered the camp. They awoke in the morning to find most of their food gone. That night, Henry procceeded to wait on the roof, and when the Vrykul came into the camp, Henry shot him. It just so turned out that their were more of them, and they proceeded to capture the two men. Life as Slaves The Vrykul that captured them were cruel, and all female. Henry and Rob were put to work straight away, farming, cooking and cleaning. They beagn to wither away, with little food and extreme conditions. They likened it to a concentration camp. Eventually, Rob (being the stronger of the two) was taken by the harsher women and used as a *ahem* slave, filling their men sized holes in their hearts. The children, however, took Henry. He was used for a far crueler occupation. He had to teach the children for two hours a day the Common Tongue. They would wake up at 5 O clock at the morning, eat a meager breakfast, and get to work in the farms. Then, from 6 in the evening to 8 in the night, they would go to their special jobs. Henry wouldnt even realise how much pain he was in, the cold, hunger and madness distracting him from all and everything. Henry lost track of time, and after what seemed like a year, salvation came. A group of Stormwindian Priests was comming through the area. They came to the very camp where Henry and Rob where. Category:Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Stormwindian Category:Tailor